harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch (AP)
Witch ( さま Majo-sama, lit. The Witch) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is also one of the special bachelorettes to court. Witch lives in the Fugue Forest, alone in her hut. Getting to her house can be quite the task, as she is in the deepest part of the forest. After you are able to talk to Witch, you will find that she may come off as demanding and distrusting towards humans. Because she is a witch, she believes she is above most average humans, but is impressed by your characters abilities to help her. Meeting her monthly requests, or bringing her mushrooms and blackberry themed items will score you points in Witch's book. Despite the fact that her and Wizard seem to be very alike, the two do not get along. Even after helping her, Witch does not seem to like Wizard although it's never explained. The Witch will never marry if your main character does not choose to marry her. If the main character married her, she will reveal her real name. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Story Line Role' At the beginning of the game, you'll meet Witch when she's a toad. She will remain a toad until you can cure her.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com Travel to Wizard's house after meeting Witch for the first time. Wizard will make a potion, but only after you bring him the appropriate ingredients. Once the potion is made, Wizard will be able to cure the Witch back to her regular form. When he does, Witch will give your character the Green Bell.The Green Bell, Animal Parade fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Before you can begin talking to Witch, you must heal her by ringing the Green Bell and having Wizard help you. Once you do, Witch will be available as a bachelorette. Because she is a special bachelorette, hearts are harder to work up, but she will still need 9 hearts in order to propose. You will need to build Witch's heart points by giving her gifts. In order to marry, you must have a level 2 house house or bigger, witness all of the events and have them accept your feather. For Witch/Wizard, there is only an event at 4, 5, 7, and 9 hearts. 'Heart Events' Gift (4 Heart Event) After Witch reaches 4 hearts, she will come by your house as you leave in the morning. Witch only has one gift event, rather than two. This event is automatic and will happen as soon as you leave your house. Witch has baked a pie. She thinks that it's perfect, and she'd like you to have some. Accepting Witch's present will give you a Pumpkin Pie as well as make Witch happy. Declining Witch's present will cause her to be upset and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Witch has 5 hearts or more, you can ask her to go on a date with you. You must go to Witch's house in Fugue Forest to ask her, and you must ask her early in the morning. On a sunny day, go and talk to Witch before noon. When you speak to her, she will invite you to have a picnic with her later on. If you're going to meet Witch, meet her at Flute Fields at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of you will eat some of Witch's questionable cooking. Witch doesn't normally socialize with humans, and says you should feel honored that you get to spend time with her! Say that you do feel honored, and this will increase Witch's affection. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and you will then go home. Standing Witch up for the date or declining the invite for a date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Witch reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you. Find Witch and speak to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Witch will meet you there. Witch seems to think that you put a spell on her! This is very serious because she's not human and doesn't understand how this could happen any other way! If you tell Witch the truth, she may consider dating you. If you wish to continue courting Witch, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will cause Witch to be very surprised. Dating a Witch is a big deal, you know! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Witch or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Witch, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Witch reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Talk to Witch during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds where she will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. With Witch and Wizard, the wedding date and ceremony are different. Rather than making an arrangement with Hamilton, the ceremony will be a private one with just you and your spouse. Your spouse will pick the wedding day, and it will be at night. It will still take place at Celesta Church. 'Wedding' On the night of your wedding, your character will wake up and head to Celesta Church to meet Witch. Witch will meet you at the Church. For Witch's wedding, she will remain in her regular clothing while your character wears the traditional tuxedo. Because Perry is not here, Witch will make her own vows to your character. You will give Witch a wedding ring, and then seal the vows with a kiss. Because there are no guests at your wedding, you will return home with Witch immediately. You do not get a honeymoon ticket from Hamilton with any of the special marriage marriage candidates.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com When you return home, Witch is very excited about starting her new life with you. She also reveals that her real name is actually Vivi. Her name will appear as Vivi in the game from now on. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Vivi's birthday is unknown, so you don't have to worry about remembering! Vivi may still return to her home in Fugue Forest from time to time, but she will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Witch, your children have three personality possibilities, the'' Fiery, Romantic'' and Quiet personality options are all available. None of Witch's children will have a Scholarly personality.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Witch's children will always have hair that is a dark grey, and eyes that are amber/orange. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Request Events' Monthly Requests Once Witch's heart level is at 3 or more, she will start making a seasonal request. Talking to Witch will initiate a cut scene where she will be asking you to bring her an item. You have to have the item already in your rucksack when she asks. She will only ask once per season, so be prepared. If you meet Witch's requests, she will also reward you with a gift of her own.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com *Spring: Raspberry Juice. Reward is a Shining Silk. *Summer: Ice Cream (any flavor). Reward is 9 Honeydew Seeds and 9 Pumpkin Seeds, *Fall: Rice Ball or Vegetable Sandwich. Reward is 9 Morning Glory seeds and 1 Shining Wool Thread. *Winter: Any Soup. Reward is 1 Cherry Tree Sapling and 9 Watermelon seeds. ---- The Forest Mushroom To see this event, Witch and Wizard both must have 3 hearts. It will take place in Fugue Forest, in the first clearing. You will need to walk several screens (starting at the beginning of the forest, and not Witch's house) until this event will automatically trigger.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com You will see Witch and Wizard fighting over a Fugue Mushroom. They are both claiming that they saw it first, and the mushroom goes flying out of their hands because of the argument! Because the mushroom is now lost, both the Witch and Wizard are frustrated. Since they both want to find another one, both are offering a prize for the mushroom to go to them! It's up to your character to find another mushroom, and it will then be your choice to give the mushroom to Witch or Wizard. The Fugue Mushrooms are easily found while walking through Fugue Forest. If you choose to give the mushroom to Wizard, he will give you Shining Flour and Shining Buckwheat Flour as a reward. Witch's reward will be a Black Pearl if you choose to bring the mushroom to her. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters